To the full extent permitted by law, the present application claims priority to and the benefit of German application, number 102 16 782.6, entitled xe2x80x9cFuehrungsvorrichtung zum Andocken eines Testkopfes fxc3xcr elektronische Bauelementexe2x80x9d, filed Apr. 15, 2002, wherein the application is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention refers to a guiding apparatus for positionally accurate docking a first apparatus consisting of a testing head for electronic components and a second apparatus consisting of a handler or prober, according to the preamble of claim 1.
For testing electronic components, such as integrated circuits (IC) it is known to use a testing apparatus having a test head which must be connected to a handling device for the electronic components, such as a handler or prober. In order to facilitate docking of the testing head having a weight of up to 1000 kg to the handling device n a manner as simple, easy and precise as possible, special docking devices, i.e. coupling devices, have been developed, which are attached on the one hand on the handling device and on the other hand on the testing head. Such docking devices usually have a plurality of guiding pins on the side of the testing head or else on the side of the handler or prober, which are inserted into corresponding centering bores for example on the side of the handler or prober in order to ensure precise positioning while bringing together the testing head and the handler or prober.
In such a docking operation, threading the guiding pins into the centering bores, in particular, is fraught with problems. To do this, the testing head must first be aligned in such a way that the guiding pins come to face the centering bores as accurately as possible, to then be able to displace the testing head in the direction of the handler or prober to such an extent that the guiding pins have been sufficiently introduced into the centering bores. Final contraction and locking is then done using well known means provided on the docking apparatus.
Due to the great mass of the testing head, it is relatively difficult to place the latter in such a way that the guiding pins come to accurately face the centering bores. This makes the docking process exceedingly difficult.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a guiding apparatus of the above kind enabling the docking of a testing head to a handler or prober in a manner as simple, safe and quick as possible.
The object is solved according to the present invention by the features of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments of the present invention are described in the dependent claims.
In the guiding apparatus according to the present invention, the guiding pin is arranged on an attachment block attached to one of the two devices and displaceable in a direction normal to its longitudinal direction. Within the attachment block, at taper pin is arranged displaceable in its longitudinal direction and carrying a taper tip on its end facing the guiding pin. Further, the guiding pin has a centering recess on its side facing the taper pin. The taper tip may be brought into and out of engagement with the centering recess, wherein by inserting the taper tip into the centering recess a relative position of the guiding pin with respect to the attachment block, and therefore with respect to that device which carries the guiding pin, can be achieved.
The guiding pin according to the present invention is therefore not rigid, but due to its displaceable arrangement, it is laterally moveably mounted on the associated apparatus as long as the taper tip does not engage the associated centering recess. The guiding pin is therefore able to be laterally deflected during the docking operation of the testing head to the handler or prober, considerably facilitating the threading operation of the guiding pin into the associated guiding opening of the opposite apparatus. After the threading operation, the taper pin may be axially moved causing the taper tip to plunge into the centering recess of each guiding pin thereby moving the guiding pin into the proper, centered position with respect to the attachment block, and therefore with respect to that apparatus which carries the guiding pin. The docking operation may thus be carried out in a considerably simpler, quicker and safer manner.
Advantageously, spring elements are attached on the attachment block protruding beyond the attachment block in the direction of the guiding pin and receiving the guiding pin between them to provide it with lateral guidance when the taper tip is out of engagement with the guiding pin.
Suitably the guiding pin comprises a cylindrical guiding stud and a flange to which the spring elements are laterally adjacent. The spring elements can for example consist of essentially straight, resilient metal or plastic strips, able to be sufficiently laterally deflected in order to provide the desired lateral play for the guiding pin.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the taper pin is arranged rotatable in the attachment block and longitudinally displaceable through rotation. In particular, the attachment block may comprise a threaded bore having an internal thread and the taper pin may comprise an external thread in mesh with the internal thread. Thus a spindle-like means is created causing the taper pin to be axially displaced on rotation.
Alternatively, it is also quite easily possible to provide a kind of coulisse instead of such thread in order to cause an axial displacement of the taper pin through its rotation. Further, it is quite easily possible to axially move the taper pin in any other way, such as by pneumatic, hydraulic or electrical means.
Advantageously, the centering recess has a tapering contour matched to the contour of the taper tip. This enables the guiding pin to be moved laterally into the correct final position without the need for great forces to be applied and without undue wear and tear.
According to an advantageous embodiment, axial through bores having a predetermined diameter are provided in the flange of the guiding pin. The guiding pin is mounted by means of screws to be laterally displaceable on the attachment block, the screws reaching through the through bores having radial play and being screwed into the attachment block. By means of screws of this kind, the guiding pins are held on the attachment block in connection with a spacer sleeve in an axial direction, i.e. in the insertion direction of the guiding pin, or in the longitudinal direction of the taper pin, without impeding the lateral movement of the guiding pins with respect to the attachment block.